Kisses
by cooki.dough
Summary: Hermione is struggling to find the courage to tell Ron her true feelings, But she is unsure if he feels the same way. The perfect Hermione Ron love story!
1. Chapter 1

**Kisses **

It was a cold winter day at Hogwarts and while all of the other students were outside playing in the snow, Hermione was in the library. She had been there all day mostly thinking and sometimes crying, while every one outside believed that she was finishing up some homework for extra credit.

"Ok, calm down." She said to herself after a few moments of silent weeping "All I need to do is… ask him… if he…Grrrrrrrrrrrr! Why does this have to be so complicated? Why can't I just-. Why can't he just-! Ok Hermione just relax, calm down,

it's ok"

"Who are you talking to?" said someone from behind her. She wiped around and saw Ron smiling at her.

"No one, I was talking to no one." She answered blushing to the color of the text book in front of her.

"Don't lie Hermione I walked into the library and saw you sitting here muttering to yourself about something that's hard for you to do. Come on tell me what you were

talking about. It's not very often that you can't do something."

"Oh, it's nothing, just … this homework It's hard that's all" she said trying to look confused enough to fool Ron.

"Ok, do you want some help then, I can't bare to see you struggling with something."

Hermione sat there for a few seconds and thought about how nice he is offering to help her like that, this kind of thing is exactly what made her like him. For a few seconds she considered making up a fake assignment just so that she could sit beside him for a while, but she decided against it after thinking it over.

"No, I don't need help, I'll be ok. But thanks anyway" After saying good-bye he walked away. Hermione was ready to rip all her hair out. Why had she let herself come to this, a crush on her childhood best friend, which has got to be against the rules. But then again she didn't even think that there were any rules and so I guess that it was ok. It was all so confusing to her that she wanted to scream.

Christmas was approaching faster and faster and Hermione was getting no closer to solving her problem with Ron. She really liked him, maybe even loved him! But although she wanted to tell him she couldn't bring herself to it. 'What if it ruined our friend ship?' She would ask herself. 'It would never work out.' she would say to herself. ' And I don't even know if he likes me or not! I mean, I don't even know his feelings. How stupid would I look if I got up the courage to tell him and it all blows up in my face!?!' she though one day as she was sitting in the common room in one of her spare classes. 'That settles it, I'm not telling him anytime soon, not till I'm sure.'

"Hey Hermione!" called Ron from across the common room " are you coming? I'm hungry and I want to start lunch soon!"

"Be there in a second" she answered packing up her bag and placing the essay she was working on inside it.

"Ron and me will go down now, then. See you there." Called Harry from the portrait whole.

And with that he closed the door and Hermione was left in complete silence thinking about the upcoming Christmas break. She would be staying at the Borrow this year with Harry and Ron. It didn't bother her to be around Ron too much, this wasn't a regular girly crush. It was just love, at least she thought it was she wasn't quite sure since she'd never felt this way before. When ever she was around him she felt like she would never want to leave him again.

"Hi Hermione!" called Harry moving over to make room for her as she slid into a seat between him and Ron. "what took you so long?"

"oh nothing, I just got side tracked thats all." she said cheerily as she put food on her plate. " Hey Ron whens your mum coming to get us?"

"Sometime tomorrow I think."

"well we'd better pack to night then just in case" she said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Harry and Ron spent the next afternoon packing at top speed because they played tow hours of exploding snap instead of packing the previous night.

"you lot better hurry!" called Hermione up the stairs as Harry was trying to persuade Hedwig into her cage with a hand full of owl treats.

"I think I got just about everything," said Ron sitting on his trunk trying to shut the lid. " Once I get this... stupid lid..." and then the trunk burst open and Ron went flying,along with a few things at the very top of the pile of junk inside. " OUCH, that stupid trunk isn't worth its weight in dragon dung!" Called Ron as he pulled himself off the floor.

"Whats this?" asked Harry picking up a small piece of paper that had fallen to the floor.

"Oh nothing!" said Ron grabbing the paper from Harry. And shoving it in his pocket. " come on and help me with this, would you?" He and Harry managed to close the lid on their trunks without any one else falling off them. And Harry started pulling his trunk out of the door, down to the common room, Ron called "I'll be a minute." and Harry shut the door behind him. Ron pulled out the piece of paper that he had put in his pocket and looked at it. On it, in bright red letters were the words 'I will always love Hermione Granger.'

**authors note: this is the first chapter of my first story. I know it isn't that good or anything but I'm working on it and am soon to write some stories that are a little less bad. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. There's more to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Woot: chapter two! I feel so accomplished. I know that it's kinda short but other then that I guess that it's pretty good. I hope you enjoy. But review even if you didn't because I love reviews! And I can take criticism :) **

Harry and Ron were sitting in the living room of the Burrow not talking about anything specific. The Christmas holidays had so far been rather uneventful (not to Harry's disliking, of course.) It was the 18th of December and Christmas would be arriving very soon. But Ron didn't seem to notice this fact as he sat on a drooping sofa; his mind seemed to be far away from him at the moment. "What would she think" he asked himself, as he stared at the opposite wall, deep in thought. "I mean, I can't _tell _her." His face had suddenly become blank, his mind delved deep in the prospect of trying to convey his feelings to Hermione. Harry who had apparently noticed this, asked.

"What's up, something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing." He said hastily, trying to rearrange his face into an unconvincing smile.

"Come on Ron, what's this all about?" Harry asked looking at him with something of deep concern. "Is this about… Hermione?"

"What?! …I … No!" There was a silence that penetrated through the room for a few minutes. And then Ron spoke again. "You... er.. You know about that then, do you?"

"Kind of hard to miss, mate" he answered Smiling slightly.

"You don't think that she knows then, do you?" asked Ron a look of utter horror crossed his face. "I mean, I'm not _that _obvious am I?"

"No no, course not Ron. _I _noticed because I hang out with you all the time and stuff, But I don't think that Hermione could have seen it at all. It's a thing between guys I expect." Harry finished trying to sound reassuring. But despite his efforts Ron looks quite unconvinced, and resumed his absent wall staring with a blank expression.

In fact, Hermione hadn't notice anything of the sort. She was far to preoccupied by her own feelings of deep admiring that she felt for Ron.

"Check!" called Ginny. She and Hermione were in Ginny's room playing wizard chess, together.

"What? Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention," said a flustered Hermione as she looked down at the board to see one of Ginny's little chess man advancing on one of her own. She couldn't quite remember what they were called. "Um... what do I do again?"

"Don't worry about it, there is no way out of that move." she said scooping up the pieces of the game that were spread around from being smashed so violently. "But you'll never learn how to play wizards chess if you don't pay attention.

"I'd rather just watch Harry and Ron play" she said laying back on the bed. Hermione gave a little smile to herself as she thought about Ron., and Ginny had noticed. She gave Hermione a smug look and continued tidying up.

"Come on, lets go downstairs and see if we can find anything to eat." Said Ginny as she put the chess board on a shelf and stood up. Hermione came down with her although she wasn't that hungry.

"Hey Ginny, Hermione." Said Harry as they came down the stairs. "What have you two been up to?"

"I was trying to teach Hermione to play wizard chess." answered Ginny walking into the kitchen and opening the ice box.

"Oh?" said Harry smiling and turning to Hermione. "and how do that go?"

"Don't even ask." retorted Hermione,a s she flopped into an armchair beside Ron. "I don't think that I will ever be able to figure it out." She didn't really _want _to learn to play wizards chess but her opinion was soon changed, because after a moments silence Ron said slowly.

"I you want Hermione, could help you a bit, I mean with chess and all." Hermione didn't know what to say. Well of course she wanted to say YES! spending extra time with Ron was her idea of a great holiday. But she couldn't, how would that sound? She sat there thinking hard of something that she could top say to break the silence that had fallen over the room. With every passing second the look on Ron's face got more and more dispionted. Hermione couldn't stand to look at that face any longer.

"ya, ok, that would be great." deep in her heart she really wanted to.

all of a sudden the look on Ron's face changed to mild surprise and then to happiness.

"Hello everyone." said Mrs. Weasly bustling into the room with her arms full of heavy grocery bags. "Come here you boys and help me with these." she called over to them as she knocked snow of her shoes and advanced in to the room. "Ginny, get out of the kitchen I'm about to make dinner!"

As Ron got up to help his mother with the groceries he glanced back at Hermione at the exact same moment that Hermione stole a glance at Ron. Their eyes meet and they shared a look that only true love conjer up. Hermione blushed and looked away and Ron hurried off to help his mum. But as he went he smiled to himself, and thought about Hermione for the rest of the day.


End file.
